You Know What They Say About Love and Hate
by magicdaydreams
Summary: Fighting leads to detention, detention to more fighting, fighting to... something else? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or it's characters, because if I did, the epilogue would have had a section of Draco and Harry getting it on. Oh well. A girl can dream.

**Authors Note: **Just something spontaneously written. I would appreciate reviews/constructive criticism (:

Thanks to Nikki for the idea of the phrase: "so damn hot"

----

"I cannot believe I'm stuck in here with you." Draco shot a glare at the boy across the room from him. He, and his enemy, had gotten detention with Professor Snape, who had just recently left the room, leaving them locked within its walls.

"Oh, shove it, Malfoy. Don't act like this wasn't your fault." Harry growled back. After all, it _was_ Malfoy who had initiated the fight. The raven haired boy sighed at himself. _'Stop acting like a three year old, Harry, it's just a few afternoons, it will be over and done with before you know it.'_

"My fault?" Draco was clearly taken aback. "How could any of this be _my fault_? I was just wandering down the corridors, minding my own business, and then you came a--"

But Harry cut him off, scraping his chair against the floor as he removed himself from his position. The pale hands slammed down on the wood at the end of the table Draco sat at.

"Grow _up_!" The Gryffindor let out an exhausted sigh. "Honestly, Malfoy, when are you going to learn that you aren't the most perfect person on the face of the Earth?"

Draco let out a bark of laughter. "Don't make assumptions about me, Potter." He spat. "Hell," He stood up now, leaning against the opposite end of the table. "You don't even know me." His silver eyes narrowed.

"I know you like the back of my hand, Malfoy." Harry raised an eyebrow, a "bring it on" type gesture.

"You don't know the first damn thing about me." The blonde scoff and waved his hands, as if dismissing his enemy.

Harry laughed at the blonde, almost in a condescending way. "You're so full of it, Malfoy. You're a habit of creature. I know what you do, when you do it, and with who. You can't surprise me at all."

"No, no, no. You're too busy with that incessant mud blood girl and that poor excuse of a wizard, Weasley." Draco crossed his arms across his chest, and raised his eyebrows, smirking.

The boy opposite him opened his mouth to shout back, for his anger had reached it's peak. However, the Slytherin held up a hand, indicating he wasn't finished.

He rounded the corner of the desk and slowly began to close the gap between himself and Harry. About halfway there, he stopped and put his hand on the table, leaning on the edge.

"You know, you're parents would be disappointed…oh…that's right." A slight pause, and he looked Harry right in the eye. "They're dead."

Harry leapt forward with immediacy. His fist collided with Draco's jaw line, making a mark where a bruise would later show. Draco look dumbfounded for a moment, and then lunged forward and punched Harry in the nose, shoving him to the floor in the progress.

"You bitch." His breaths were ragged as he pulled himself off the floor and ran his hand across his face to catch the blood dripping from his nose.

There was silence for the next few moments and the both of them took advantage of it, taking time to catch their breath and consider what just happened.

"I hate you." Harry breathed from his position on the floor. "I hate you more." Draco snarled, voice soaked with anger.

"I loathe your very existence." By now, Harry was standing, brushing off his trousers.

Draco's eyes flickered over to Harry, noticing the sudden calmness in his voice. There was a moment between them when something changed. And then Draco lunged at Harry, but not to attack him. Instead, he threw his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him, hard, on the mouth.

Harry kissed back, with the same amount of force and grabbed at Draco's hair, running his hands through the blonde mess.

"You," Draco said huskily when they parted. "Are so damn hot." And before Harry could smile, he leaned in again, capturing the boys lips with intensity.

It seemed like days had gone by, but when they resurfaced for the second time, Harry stole a glance at the clock. It had only been twenty minutes. He beamed, looking back at the blonde.

Smiling back, and it was possible the first time Harry had ever seen him smile, Draco raised and eyebrow and tugged at the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"I cannot believe I am stuck in here with you."


End file.
